We ll be coming back
by Aruallaf
Summary: Elena and Damon know each other from childrenhood, but they don t know, if they are friends or enemies. And everything is Damon s fault, he has two personalities. Sometimes, M rated.
1. Prologue

**We ´ ll be coming back**

**Prologue**

**Two personalities**

Miranda and Yvette were in common room in the hospital. They often chatted, but didn´t knew each other, before this.

"How do you think I should name him?" Yvette asked, expecting boy.

"I would name him Damon. If I had a baby boy, then it would be Damon." Suggested Miranda. She wanted this name for herself, but she had girl. And so she let it to her roommate.

"And how will you name her?"

"Elena." I loved this name, there was something special about it.

"Beautiful name." said Yvette.

"I know. Do you think that sometimes they will know each other? It is possible that the two of us won´t see each other again, but maybe once... "said Miranda. It was a strange idea, but it would be too big a coincidence.

"I hope that we will see each other, and they too. But I want to have it behind me, I have to go home ,to Giuseppe and Stefan. I'm afraid that Stefan dies of hunger. He's only 4 years old and Giuseppe cares just about work. " said Yvette.

…

"Good luck Yvette." Yvette went to the Hall two days earlier than Miranda.

There was born a healthy baby boy, Damon. When Miranda looked at him, she saw that he will be breathtaking, and she hoped that her baby will also look this cute.

….

He was born on May 20, Damon Salvatore.

She was born May 22, Elena Gilbert.

Their paths diverged.

….

3 year old Elena ran on the huge garden. The garden was one of the four next to each other. She was bouncing on the ball and picking the daisies.

…

"We have new neighbors." Miranda said to Jenna. "And what are they like?" she asked.

"It's just amazing, it's Yvette with her family. I was with her in the maternity ward, but then we separated. "she said to Jenna.

Elena was 5 years old and ran out to the garden, they hadn´t the same like two years ago, now it belonged to the neighbors and they had smaller garden. She was throwing with the ball, but it fell behind the fence.

"Haloo? Is there anybody? I dropped the ball, will you give it to me? "she shouted at the garden.

Suddenly there appeared a little boy that could be as old as Elena, he had black hair and beautiful blue eyes. He picked up the ball and just stood there.

"Will you give it to me? Please "she begged with a sad expression.

"And what if I don´t?" said gleefully Damon.

"Then I'll go to my mom." And in her eyes appeared tears.

"Don't cry." Damon came to the fence and returned her the ball.

"Thanks." she said, turned and ran into the house. Who was it? She had to ask, but now it's too late. He wanted to take her the ball! But then he returned it...

…

The first class, finally it's over with April. She was just a bitch. Fortunately, she was a year younger than Elena, so when she finally had a chance to leave, she was so happy.

She had seen that boy more and more frequently. He rode on a bike in front of their house and she was seeing him in the garden with his brother Stefan. Stefan had dirty blond hair and was nice, but the other brother was nicer, and at her age.

She stood in front of the school with mom and Caroline. She met with Caroline in kindergarten, she came there. They looked at the board in front of the school and Elena had read all of the names in the first class. Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennet, Ashley Wright, Klaus Mikaelson, Jeremy Gold, Luka Slide, etc., etc. and then ... Damon Salvatore. It was him. He went to kindergarten elsewhere, but now ... Sometimes he was normal, but otherwise, he was a dick, and now she will spend so much time with him ...

….

Elena´s POV (2nd class)

Another contest! Yeah, I'm good. After I won, I went from the blackboard back to the desk. I just heard how Damon says "Yeah, our brainer won again." "You asshole, shut up!" I screamed at him, my teacher calmed me, but Damon had no problem, like always.

…. A few months later

Why me? Why him? Why do I have to sit with him?

"Miss, pleease, please, me, move me anywhere, just not to him." I begged on my knees teacher. She just looked at me and walked away. Just ignored me.

"You're out of luck, you'll stay with me for the whole year," said with a grin Damon. I wanted to hit him, I really wanted to.

After a while I got used to it, and I quite liked him. He was an arrogant brat, but otherwise he could be nice and kind. I was giving him the answers to the tests and helping him.

"Stop kicking me!" I screamed to the whole class in English class. And when I had it tried to return the favor, I hit my iron stick of desk.

"Auch, it's your fault!" I said for fun and we laughed.

"Am I interupting you?" asked a teacher, when she heard it.

And I, in a moment of sheer joy of life and the shit, what I was doing with Damon, just said. "Not at all." And Damon laughed even more.

"But you do." She said and left.

We've been rather quiet, but we were still giggling.

….

2 years later

Exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, I couldn't breathe. I want to get to the school Olympics, but Bonnie is just too good. I just passed the 50 meters, I came back and watched Bonnie was running with the extra short hair. A week ago, she had lice, and so they cut her hair. I was unhappy because I saw how much she is faster than I. Damon appeared behind me.

"You're not so bad, and at least you look like a girl, compared to her." he said with a smile, pointing to Bonnie.

I immediately felt better.

….

"Maybe we could meet together and discuss it." I suggested. I sat with Caroline, Damon and Klaus. I still don't know how anyone can name the child Klaus. We were discussing how to sink Jeremy. He was stealing. And he took Caroline´s phone. We wanted found it out and so we sat together at lunch. Klaus grabbed a plate in the middle of the table and pointed to drawn a little girl on a bicycle with rubber of hat around her neck.

"Isn´t it strange that she can breathe even when goes quickly and the gum is on her neck!" and started to really laugh. And we started with him.

After lunch, we went home, and then we were supposed to meet.

I came in front of the shop, where we should meet. No one, nowhere. Neither Klaus, nor Caroline, or Damon.

"Where is everybody?" Damon appeared behind me. I was startled. We were alone. Caroline wrote me that she can´t come and Klaus simply walked out on Damon. Damon arrived on a bicycle and began to go round me, all the time.

"Damon, stop it, what if you can stop it and you´ll hit on me." I said, not very enthusiastically.

"God, I can handle it, and if I hit on you, then only purposely." And he laughed. I smiled, but not too much, because I knew that it could be true.

Then he stopped and pulled out a package of candy.

"Do you want?" he offered me.

And so we stood there, eating candy and actually waited for someone who wasn´t supposed to come. We were talking and then we walked to our House.

….

In fifth grade, we were good friends, but only in moments because he still belonged to the group of guys and didn´t actually loved me, they hated me and bulled me. But he didn´t protect me. When we were alone, it was great and fun.

"Click on the ad," said Damon, when we were sitting together at one computer in the school club.

"God, it's just a something stupid." When I read the inscription YOU'VE WON FIVE MILLIONS.

"Okay, I´ll fill it in." He clicked on it and filled in the questionnaire.

"What's your number?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, they have to call somewhere," he said with a laugh.

We ended filling up and he just said. "If they call you, don't forget that half of it is mine."

And he left.

….

My mom started to work in another city. It was supposed, that we will move once, when I end fifth grade. Then, the moment came.

Damon´s POV

Oh yeah, Gilbert are going away. I looked out the window and watched. But why were they filling the car with suitcases? They are moving somewhere? I thought about it. _Finally the brainer will be gone._ Said one voice. _But she was not so bad, she was a good friend of mine. _She got into the car like last.

Elena´s POV

Well, goodbye, I'm going elsewhere. Finally away from the bullying. Bullying from Tyler, Klaus and Damon. _Damon wasn't always so bad. Maybe not always, but usually yes, and his bright moments it will not save. _I got in the car and looked the last time around the place, which will serve only for visits to grandmother. Grandmother was waving from the door. Branches of trees were benting in the wind, and at the last moment, before the car drove off, I saw Damon in the window as he stares. According to his expression, he knew, what´s going on. _I WON'T MISS HIM, I WILL NOT._ And so I looked at the last time to Damon in the window and whispered "_Goodbye, Damon."_

Damon´s POV

When her car was starting, I saw her looking at me as if she will miss me, she is probably glad that she´s leaving me. I saw how her lips moved, and she whispered something, but I didn't know what. The car was driving behind the corner and she looked at me. The last time I said something I didn't want at all.

"_Goodbye Elena."_

_Elena´s POV_

He whispered something, I don't know what, but he said something. I never said goodbye to him, he knew it from today and I do not know if I wanted to say goodbye to him. _I WANTED TO. I DIDN'T.I WANTED TO. _Well, it doesn't really matter, now it´s over. I wore headphones and listened to music. The only song and the only sentence showed me what I think.

_We ´ ll be coming back for you one day_

**_Author´s note: So, this is my first story. I want to apologize for every mistake in text and there are them a lot. And it isn´t because i am stupid. It´s because I am from Czech Republic. I am translating to czech a few stories, with permission from and I decidet write something. I would be glad for every review and if you would be so nice to tell me, where I have some really important grammar mistake. _**

**_*L_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

About 1 and a half year later

"And how did you meet?" Mellisa asked me enthusiastically. I told her about my previous life, before I moved. As I had a best friend, Caroline, as I struggled with the April, how Johnny, my younger friend, fell in love with me, as I had a good friend in the teacher Lucy and finally, as I realized that I loved Damon.

"You know, we kind of knew from the neighborhood, literally. It was very strange, we lived next to each other, we knew each other, but in the end, we started to talk to at school. He was asshole to me in first class, in the second I had quite like him because he was funny, in the third, I had someone else, and then I sort of fell in love with him. Say what you want, that I could not fall in love, when I was 10, but I believe it. I knew that he acted like a moron, but he proved to be so kind and promoted me, when I needed it. " I explained and at that moment I remembered on everything.

"And how did it go? Why did you not get together? "she demanded with a curious expression.

"Well, you know ... it was a complicated, we just were from the other side of the class and he couldn't be with someone like me. And however, probably he didn't even know that I liked him. " I explained, but it seemed that Melissa doesn't get it.

"How like the other side? He was an outsider? " She really didn't understand, but I didn´t. Now I was in the middle of the class action, the marks weren´t perfect like they used to be and I was spending time with the most popular people in school, which I belonged to.

"No, it was me. I was a geek. "I said with a sad expression.

"You? I can't imagine it, you almost don´t learn! " she exclaimed with a laugh. She was right, but I just simply did what I knew. Now, it was less and less, but I still didn´t learned.

But I didn't tell her what it screwed up.

"Yes I do, and that was just it... He bullied me. "

….

I wrote with Jake on Facebook.

_"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"_

_"Not really, mostly it didn't work out."_

_"Example?"_

_"I liked a boy, Damon, but he was acting like a moron. He bullied me, but I still liked him, I shouldn't have. I should have known, that he will hurt me. Eventually I moved here. "_

_"What happened?"_

_"It's a long story."_

I didn't want to talk about it.

…..Flashback ...

_"He's an asshole." she said Nicole._

_Damon wrote under my photo, that it's a mess. And Nicole was with me at my computer._

_"So we'll give it back to him." said Nicole_

_Elie In love Smurf Gilbertie: "You are"_

_That wrote Nicole, then I accompanied her to the door, she went home and I went back to the computer to see how the conversation continues._

_Damie Damon Salvatore: "Oh please, you like me."_

_I started to worry, what if he doesn´t think it like a joke. Who could tell? Who?_

_Elie In love Smurf Gilbertie: "Says who?"_

_Damie Damon Salvatore: "Bonnie"_

_That's a joke. Please! No joke! I'm will tear Bonnie apart._

_Elie In love Smurf Gilbertie:: "God, she has been spreading gossip throughout the school about everyone."_

_I tried to avoid it._

_Damie Damon Salvatore "Crap. And it doesn't matter. I wouldn´t want you, and I have a girlfriend. "_

_A moment we continued like this. It was impossible. There was just more and more arguing and comments under my photo. Nicole wrote too. On the end, there were 50 comments._

_Elie In love Smurf Gilbertie: "I don't want to argue, think what you want, I'm gone."_

_Nicole B-Girl Morgan: "Damon, be glad someone likes you and Elena do not deny it."_

_I just stared at it, how could she do that, she normally confirmed it. This is a bad nightmare, he should never find out. The tears trickled down my cheeks. Now were holidays but how can I look in his eyes, when we´ll go to school. He´ll tell all his friends and they will have even more fun from you._

_I cried for two hours._

_Caroline texted me._

_"You know what? Damon asked me, if I don't want to go out with him! This is cool. "_

_... Flashback ..._

…

"And I had dream that I was at his home and we kissed in his bed. He had the entire wall with my photos. Well, and then ... " Melissa told me her dream of Aiden, but at the end it she just looked into the ground and laughed.

"What did you dream?" asked me Melissa.

"Well, ...It dreamed too about one guy. We were 16, we were in school, but he pulled me out from class and we began kissing in the hallway. He took me to one class, and you know what was happening then. " I laughed.

"What guy?" asked Melissa.

"Damon." I admitted glancing at the ground.

"It looks like you're not over him at all." she said with a sincere look. Unfortunately, she was probably right. I'm still on it, she recalled, even if I had not seen him for so long. On Facebook he will not accept a friend request, and so he was only neighbor of my grandma.

….

I was at my aunt's garden and walking. I wondered how much time I spent on this garden, as I had a birthday party here, as I undertook this visit. I looked at the Salvatore´s garden. I heard voices out there.

"Can I go out?"

"Oh, yeah, be within eight at home."

I watched as a figure goes from the gazebo to the gate. At the gate, he stopped and turned around. He looked at me with those ice-blue eyes. He stared at me for half a minute, and I at him. He stared at me, like on revelation, but I'm not surprised, during that time I really changed. I had curly hair, I had make-up, I was older and I looked overall different. Then he slowly opened the door and left. I was wondering if should go for him, but I changed my mind. I pulled out the phone and wrote a single message.

"_I saw Damon."_

….

"Who are you looking at?" Wendy asked me. I was looking on facebooks my former classmates. And in the end I ended up on my profile of a boy with black hair and a terrible profile photo.

"This is Damon. My... " What can I say? Friend, boyfriend? He wasn´t neither of it. It was just a classmate, but I was looking at it for half a minute, and I didn´t think that she would believe me.

"Former classmate." I finished.

"Of course, a FORMER CLASSMATE," she said with quotation marks for the word classmate. Unfortunately, she was right, and the longer I was away, the more I realized that I liked him despite a split personality and bad moments.

….

After half a year

_A friend request for Damon Salvatore Damie has been accepted._

…

View Damon

"What about you and some girl?" asked Brady, my new classmate at the new school in the sixth grade.

"You know, I just didn't have luck." I said to fold it away.

"You? And luck? You don't need luck, you can have all you want! "he shouted. He was actually right. I did not need luck, but in that school were none normal girls, none nice, who didn't look really like from some small village in which the school was. _Except from Elena. She was such a geek and no one liked her. But you did and do! _As for the umpteenth time, the thought of Elena will do just the problems, as before. As if she was still in my life and she told me, that I am a moron.

"No one was there. It was a lousy school with lousy people. " I shrugged my shoulders. I haven't had a need to tell Brady about Elena, and how it was complicated and unnecessary.

….

_Meet me at the hotel room  
Meet me at the hotel room  
Meet me at the hotel room  
Meet me at the hotel room_

Forget about your boyfriend  
And meet me at the hotel room  
You can bring your girlfriends  
And meet me at the hotel room

I was in bus from school, with headphones in the ears and I say on Nicole. Nicole was really hot and was popular and a year older than me. She had fun with Elena before she moved. Sometimes she was pretty annoying, but otherwise a good friend.

"Hey Damon." Said Nicole.

I pulled the headphones from my ears and turned to her. "What do you want, Nicole? Normally you don´t crawl to me like this, then tell me. " I had no mood for any speech, especially not today.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go somewhere, take a walk or something." What was it? We were never alone out of school. Not that the idea wasn't appealing, it was just new.

"Well, why not. When? "I said dismissively.

"Today at six in the forest." She said, turned, tossed her golden hair and was gone.

What is going to happen?

….

I waited there for a quarter of an hour. Where she is? I won´t wait another minute, I am really tired of it, in the end it just will not happen. All of a sudden someone covered his eyes with hands.

"Do you know who this is?" asked a mysterious voice. I knew immediately who it is. Nicole. Her pink perfume I knew everywhere.

"Nicole." I said resentfully. I turned to her and she placed her tongue in my mouth. Nicole was known, that everything went really fast with her, but never showed interest in me. She kissed me with such intensity, that she pushed me to a tree, and she kissed me near him.

"Nicole, what are you doing? You're with Nick! "I interrupted it for a while, so I can take a breath, and speak.

"But he doesn't have to know. We can be together secretly. I don't want Nick, I want you. " She patted me on the cheek and with a lust in eyes, she returned to my lips. In fact, I did not feel anything to Nikol but she's most likely to me too. So why is don´t go with that what I can have?

….

I am 15. 15. I can't believe it went by so fast. With Nicole, we then "broke up", but eventually got together again. And now I am 15. Finally, we can do what we both wanted. Somewhere along the way started to like her. She was passionate, lively and simply amazing. I was on my way home and then she appeared at the gate. She threw herself at me, and it was clear what she wants. We just had to go inside, and then why not. We kissed and Nicole was leaning against the front door. My hand rolled off of her neck to her breast and squeezed it on a regular basis. Nicole moaned into my mouth and her hands pulled on my hair. She was really a vixen. Better for the "first time", I wouldn´t find. For her it's probably not first time, but that will only make it easier.

In the background we hear as on the road is arriving neighbor´s car. It didn´t interested me and Nicole too not. We were kissing with closed eys and she was running her fingers over my crotch. I'm trying to find the key in my pocket, but I didn't want to break any of our activities, and so it took a little longer. At the same time Nicole opened her eyes, and she looked out the back for me. She gave me a hand around my neck and whispered me as if nothing in my ear, "Elena is back." And she bit me on the earlobe. I froze. Elena sees this. And probably is right behind me.

I turned around and hoped that on my pants, more on my crotch, no one can see what was Nicole doing with her magical fingers. I saw staring Elena with wide eyes and huge suitcase behind her. According to the suitcase I figured ... that Elena ...

_Is back ..._

**_I want to apologize for every mistake in text and there are them a lot. And it isn´t because i am stupid. It´s because I am from Czech Republic. I am translating to czech a few stories, with permission from and I decided write something. I would be glad for every review and if you would be so nice to tell me, where I have some really important grammar mistake. And thank you for every review from beginning to now.  
_**

**_*L_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I didn't want to see it. Really. Once I liked him and she was one of my best friends. And the first thing I see when I come to my home, to return, is Damon kissing Nicole. "Kissing". It was more as if they wanted to do it right in front of the entrance. Damon turned and stared at me with wide eyes. He probably thought that someone caught them. Then when he saw it was me, he put his usual smirk on and turned back to Nicole. She didn´t even look at me. They just whispered something, probably because behind me was my mom. Otherwise, they would freely continue. I grabbed my bag and quickly walked around them with a neutral expression and passed into the house. They didn´t even turn.

View Damon

"So do we go in?" Nicole whispered.

"I think we do, because I don't plan on doing it right here." I said sensually. We were interrupted by Elena, but it didn't mean anything. When I thought of her, my smile disappeared from my lips.

"Don't worry, honey, neither do I. But when we're upstairs, then..." and she whispered in my ear a few kinky ideas.

We had to go. I just swallowed and nodded. Elena passed us, but neither of us turned. She went very fast, and it seemed that she's upset. But why? That she would be jealous? I never did anything with her, so she has no right to be jealous.

View Elena

I wondered if it was a good idea to return but the truth was that I needed a new start, after Jake. Jake ... He didn´t deserve it. It wasn't supposed to happen. I should have died with him. It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid, none of this would have happened. I walked up the stairs to my room, and I lay on the bed. I was huddling into it and never planned to leave. If the same situation would happen with Damon, he would never let me drive. What I was thinking? The situation with Damon? I must be nuts. I went to sleep.

View Damon

Nicole, you really are an angel, I thought, when she was naked in front of me. She had a perfect body and tits. Okay, her face was good too, but I've seen prettier.

I sat on the bed and she slowly crawled to me on the bed. She said she will take care of everything, because she knew that with sex itself, I have no experience. She slowly undressed me and watched me eagerly. I was already hard, so one task less. She took off the last piece of my clothing and began to kiss me. We patted each other all over the body and we were both moaning. I entered her and was enjoying the feeling that I have sex for the first time. It was strange, but nice. Nicole began to move up and down and I was just moaning. Maybe next time I will participate, too, but for now, she is experienced. She was screaming with pleasure and I was beginning to worry about whether someone can hear her in the House. I looked into her eyes, but at the same time they were not light blue, but a dark brown. She was a bit smaller and more tanned. And she had long brown straight hair. What's going on? She had a different voice and she was moaning different. I guess I'm hallucinating. She reached orgasm and I was just behind her. She climbed off me and she lay down on the bed. She put her head on my chest and slowly fell asleep. At that point I noticed that the girl that I've seen is gone, it was Nicole again, because she had blonde hair. I was tired, so I just lay there.

It was amazing. Seriously amazing. Now I see what everyone sees on sex. It´s amazing, and all the bullshit that it is better with the love of your life, they are useless. I don´t love Nicole and neither she does me, we are together and it was great. _But you did see someone else_, it reminded me of the subconscious. At that moment I realized, who was the mysterious girl, it was Elena. It was complete crap. Elena would never go for something like this. She is something like a nun, I mean, at least I think so, I haven't spoken with her. Maybe I should. And right now. In the end, it isn't it true that you have to have sex with his love, but it is true that it is romantic, when you are lying _after_ sex. And I don´t want to do anything romantic with Nicole.

I stroked her cheek, and when she didn´t wake up, I gently slapped it. She woke up and looked at me.

"I need to go take care of something and you can't stay here." I said briskly.

She rose out of me and slowly stretched. She did it on purpose because she was still naked, but right now, I´m not in the mood. I looked at her and went for clothes. I took it from the ground and tossed it to her. She was staring at me as if I just took advantage of it, but it was not like this. After all, it wasn't the last time. And I didn't want to lose her, and so when we had clothes on,I was going to walk her to the door and gave her a brief kiss.

"You were wonderful, honey." Typically I play.

"You too, I hope we will repeat it sometimes." It was put together again.

I went to the garden, hoping that there will be Elena, because I was not about to ring, it would be weird.

View Elena

After sleeping, I thought that I'll go for the fresh air. I went to the garden and sat on a bench at the fence. I was still sad and was going to be.

"Hi." someone said behind me. I turned around and I have met with Damon. Who else.

"What do you want?" I asked in a shaking voice. I was still a little crumpled.

"Nothing special. I just want to chat. Well, you know, when we haven't seen each other for so long. " He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not in the mood." I said sadly.

"Yeah, all right. But let me ask you just one question, why did you come back? They hated you at the new school, as well as on the old? "Maybe, he couldn´t help himself, but it wasn´t funny.

"Do you think that everything repeated how it was before? It was all your fault! Yours and those guys ... "I screamed, but then I settled down.

"You're still the same. Whiny, spoiled little girl. "he said with a smirk.

"Do you want so badly know, why did I come back?" I said angrily.

"Yeah, I want to! Otherwise I wouldn´t talk with you. " He said.

"My boyfriend died, you heartless asshole! And yeah, I had a boyfriend! No, he wasn't a geek! And I loved him and he loved me. But you can't understand this. Because you don't know what love is! I hope that I have answered all your questions. " I couldn´t hold it in. Tears were streaming on my cheeks and I felt like I was back in the fifth grade, when I cried for him so many times. He was blankly staring with mouth open, but he said nothing. Then he just noted.

"I'm sorry, but now you don't have to be miserable, he is gone, nothing will change." he said quietly, as if it didn´t matter. And for him, it didn´t.

"Yeah ..." she whispered. "I would say to you that I wish for you to also find someone who will love you, but with this attitude, no one will. " I remarked, I rose from the bench and slowly walked up the stairs to the house. At the door I turned and said loud enough for him to hear, "Say hello to Nicole."

_And then she was gone_

**_AN: I´m really sorry for the late update, but I didn´t have time to write it, and then translate it. I didn´t write either. Right now I have 4 chapters and that´s not much. And tomorrow will be school, so I have to prepare. I hope to update more. If you´ll see some bad really bad mistakes of grammar then write to review or PM. Please review and have a good time. *L_**


End file.
